Celebration of Student Writing at Eastern Michigan University
Celebration of Student Writing at Eastern Michigan University is a gathering that takes place at the end of each semester to allow students of ENG 121 (English 121) to exhibit their work they have done throughout their time in the class. The event is loud, exciting, and fun event for the students and faculty to attend and appreciate the hard work the students have done. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4C3bq9_yMQ&feature=youtu.be The biannual event is open to the public as well as the university community. The students of ENG 120 are also welcomed to attend. History CSW started at EMU in 2001 by Linda Adler-Kassner and Heidi Estrem, former co-directors of the First Year Writing Program. The intent was to create a visible space for the ENG 121 students to show off their work. CSW provides a public audience for students while revealing them as members of the academic community. Concerned with public perceptions of student writing alongside variances in instructor status and control, as well as students’ own perceptions of college-level research writing, the CSW was built into the ENGL 121 curriculum as a means of publicly honoring and celebrating student writing at the semester’s end. In April 2013, EMU has celebrated their 12th full year with over 1,000 students showing their work from 42 sections of ENG 121.http://fywp.emuenglish.org/w/Celebration_of_Student_Writing#cite_note-3 Goal To present the work happening in the First-year Writing Program to the campus and Ypsilanti communities'''http://em-journal.com/2013/03/csw-composite-introduction.html :Throughout the students' participation in ENGL 121, they are introduced a series of key concepts to writing: :#Awareness of genre conventions and strategies :#The notion of writing as a process :#The role of literacy in shaping the identities of writers as students, citizens, and individuals '''To encourage dialogue among students, instructors, parents and family members, university administrators, and other stakeholders about the diverse functions of researched writing here and now :The following are the assignments that are done in ENGL 121 ::Paper 1: Explaining Your Concept ::Pick a concept or term from within your major. With this paper you will explain the history and information regarding your topic. Construct an informative essay focusing on the different aspects of this concept or term. ::Paper 2: APA Analysis ::Following the rules and format for papers in APA, discuss the research process and theoretical framework for an in-depth argument related to the topic you discuss in Paper 1. ::Paper 3: MLA Argument ::Following the rules and format for papers in MLA, construct an argument relating to the topic discussed in Paper 1. You will write a paper containing a thesis statement, support, and strong sense of your audience and warrant. ::Wikicomp Page ::Utilizing coding and formatting skills to create a Wiki page related to topics discussed in class. To provide a venue for student-writers to gain experience with presenting their projects to genuinely curious passers-by. Upcoming Dates *26th Semiannual, Tuesday, April 8, 2014 (Winter 2014)http://fywp.emuenglish.org/w/Celebration_of_Student_Writing#cite_note-3 *27th Semiannual, Thursday, December 4, 2014 (Fall 2014) *28th Semiannual, Thursday, April 9, 2015 (Winter 2015) *29th Semiannual, Thursday, December 3, 2015 (Fall 2015) *30th Semiannual, Thursday, April 14, 2016 (Winter 2015) Location :4:00-5:30 p.m. :EMU Student Center Grand Ballroom :Open to the public First-Year Writing Program The First-Year Writing Program is a credit-bearing elective course that counts toward graduation, introduces key concepts of college-level literacy including awareness of genre conventions and strategies, the notion of writing as a process, and the role of literacy in shaping the identities of writers as students, citizens, and individuals. http://www.emich.edu/english/fywp/ References